


Crash Landing

by RockIt09



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockIt09/pseuds/RockIt09
Summary: Dr. Neo Cortex is a wanted criminal in the Solana Galaxy. After years of searching the Galactic Federation has finally captured him! The problem is they've swept up Crash Bandicoot along with him, he is living proof of the Dr's illegal activity after all. It's up to Coco to cross the galaxy and save her bro.





	Crash Landing

“Infernal bandicoot! You’ve ruined my plans for the last time!” Cortex aimed his gun and fired. The plasma blast missed Crash’s head by inches as the marsupial dived under it, rolled and flipped up. His whole body crashing into the mad scientist in his frenzied spin attack. Cortex yelped, falling off the platform with Crash right on top of him. Somewhere above them the brother gods battled in a stubborn stalemate, equally matched, the fate of the planet truly rested between the grappling arms of the two mortals. All around them the metal shuddered and groaned, trying to keep itself together.

 “Crash! The Time Twister is losing stability, we must escape!” Aku-Aku said just before Uka-Uka knocked him back with a ray of dark spirit magic.

 “No running, coward! I will win this day!” Uka screamed as he faced off again with his brother.

 “You...have been...a thorn in my posterior,” Cortex lost hold of his blaster and tried to swing weakly at Crash, his swing was so wide Crash didn’t even have to duck. He doubled over in pain feeling the stitch in his side growing in intensity. If he managed to escape this situation intact, victory or no, there would have to be some serious changes to his lifestyle. A genius needed to stay in shape. There was a hot breeze rushing past them just strong enough to drown out the sounds of the Time Twister’s internal components melting down. In fact the wind was a symptom of the inevitable, a last ditch effort by the machine to cool itself off as everything melted down.

 A large rumble sent Cortex flat on his back. Crash tried bracing but a second tremor undercut him and brought him down as well.

 “Oh...this is no good...”  Cortex looked up and saw from several damaged floors below , due to all the fighting, the very ceiling of the Time Twister machine being peeled off.  In a moment of horror Cortex believed the machine was already starting to implode, that is until he was blinded by the bright yellow search light beaming down into the internal structure. A massive metal claw retracted back into the green and yellow spaceship floating above. For a moment there was complete silence, then a loud voice.

 “DR. NEO CORTEX AND ALL CORTEX ASSOCIATES, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR 3 COUNTS OF ILLEGAL GENETIC EXPERIMENTATION ON AN UNAUTHORIZED PLANET, 2 COUNTS OF MASS DAMAGES OF SOLANA GALAXY DEFENSE PROPERTY, AND 1 COUNT GRAND THEFT!”

 “Blast, how did they find me?!” beads of sweat ran down Cortex’s massive forehead, he got up to run but the bandicoot tackled him down again.

 “What are you doing? Get off of me you stupid animal!” Crash held onto Cortex tight, still trying to win a fight that had ended a long time ago in Cortex’s eyes. He punched Crash several times in the head. “Didn't you just here that?! I’m not going back to Galaticca, I swore I’d never--”

He was already in the air while he spoke and so was Crash, much to the bandicoot’s surprise, he too was being taken up in the spaceship’s beam of light.

 “Aaaugh, not again!” Cortex screamed.

 “Uh oh!” Crash ran in place, trying to pull himself out of the tractor beam dragging him into the air, he looked for Aku-Aku as the Time Twister fell down all around them but the mask was nowhere in sight.

 “Curse you, Crash! If you had just kept out of my evil affairs this wouldn't be happening! This is all your fault!” Cortex wrenched his body forward arms outstretched, trying to strangle the bandicoot, not the easiest feat considering the marsupial’s virtual lack of neck, that didn't stop the mad doctor from trying. The moment his long fingers made contact with Crash’s fur, rising up into the endless expanse of outer space, their bodies immaterialized before both even had time to realize it had happened.

 In the bowels of Cortex’s space station, Coco Bandicoot saw it all and couldn't believe any of it.

 “Wait...what just happened?” She asked to no one in particular, nothing but broken parts and dead machinery. Walking through the abandoned corridors looking for Tiny and Ripper Roo, two of the Cortex Commandos she was cornered by and had to deal with on her own. Several of Cortex’s minions had tried to stop Crash and Coco from reaching the center of the Time Twister, Coco had decided to lead two of them back to the doctor’s space station to  make the workload easier on Crash. Now mysteriously they were gone.

 “I know I left them somewhere...but where...?”

 “Coco!”

 The young bandicoot screeched when Aku-Aku materialized right in front of her. “What is it?!”

 “It’s your brother, Crash, the Time Twister was falling apart, before we could escape, a strange ship I have never seen before flew over us and apprehended him and Cortex!”

 Still a little shaken, Coco blinked in confusion. “Was that those big beans of light?” Aku nodded. “Yes I am afraid so.” His brows lowered. “I am sorry but I could not save him.”

 Coco was resisting pulling at her blond hair. “Let’s get to the docking bay, maybe we can still catch them!” She dashed off with Aku following close, hoping there would be a ship for her to pilot.

 “Yes! Look!” There was exactly one useable cruise ship Cortex always had on hand more for his leisure than anything else, it had no weaponry and wasn't really fast but it was all she had. As soon as she hopped in, Coco’s fingers  waved over the instruments, running checks in her mind by habit and routine, sometimes she and Crash would joyride in Cortex’s cruiser right under his nose...Crash...no time to mess around!

 “Okay let’s do this!” Coco turned the engine and  flew out of the docking bay, she could see the Time Twister and the strange ship that beamed up Crash and Cortex, and possibly several of the other mutants as well.

 “No time to waste.” Aku breathed, Coco could feel his worry mingling with her own in the small cockpit. She nodded pushing the cruiser to top speed, it was that moment when the time machine fully went bust, metal plating,  pipes, and wires sucked into the big glowing center portal that was rapidly growing in size. Seismic waves pulsed at random intervals as the machine consumed itself. One pulse hit both giant spaceship and the small space cruiser with a mighty force.

 “Aaah!” Coco wrenched the yoke sideways to pull the cruiser out of its spin. The Galactic Federation starship was already pulling out of the Time Twister’s rapidly disintegrating orbit.

“Beware the Time Twister, Coco, or we may get sucked into it.”

 “I know,” Coco grit her teeth, forcing her weight into the yoke, keeping the ship steady as the exterior rattled all around them. She had never experienced forces like this before. “but I have to t-try and...get closer!” Then the Time Twister was consumed in a bright hot flash of light.

* * *

 

_Coco..._

 

_Coco...wake up, Coco..._

 

When she opened her eyes she could hardly see anything past the thick yellow strands of  hair that had fallen over her eyes, it was dark except for a few blinking lights on the dashboard. With a groan she brushed it aside and saw Aku floating just in front of her, his face dawning concern.

 “Ugh my head...what happened?” Coco managed to say. Aku didn’t have to say anything, Coco leaned over the dashboard, staring through the window. “Where did...where did they go?!”

 “The machine finally devoured itself,” Aku said heavily. Coco gasped. “The spaceship?”

 “They pulled out of range just in time, I believe they used their own warp system.”

Coco sighed and flopped back into the pilot seat. “They’re gone then...,” she stared at the ceiling. “But why did they take Crash?!” The question was rhetorical but she noticed  Aku’s eyes dim in concentration, searching for an answer.

 “Before they were taken into the ship, a voice mentioned the ‘Solana Galaxy Defense Force’.” he said the words slowly like he was trying to dredge up some kind of clue or memory. Coco sat bolt upright, nearly bashing the mask with her forehead. “Did you just say Solana Galaxy?!”

 “Yes, do you know where this galaxy is?”

 “Yes,well technically we're already in it.”  A few prompts later pulled a small 3 dimensional map of their galaxy. Planets and stars swayed in gentle orbit .

"This is us," Coco pointed to the green and blue representation of their home. "we sit right on the edge,  I assume pretty far from any other inhabited planet." Aku nodded. " I see."

"More than likely they're taking my brother and Cortex to the capitol, which iiiisss....," her fingers traced through the tiny holographic galaxy until her finger touched a red tinted planet close to the center. "Right here, to Marcadia!"  

The mask quirked an eyebrow in awe. "You certainly seem to be well versed in the subject of navigating our universe." Coco blushed and shrugged nonchalantly. "It just comes from reading really, and Cortex has a gigantic library whenever I can sneak in to, well, "borrow literature". They both chuckled briefly before returning to serious matters.

"If Cortex just got arrested then the capital of the galaxy seems to be the most likely place they would take him." She punched some numbers and symbols into the cruiser’s computer. The console blinked as it rolled through the calculations, three seconds later a set of coordinates glowed back at her.  

“There it is! I know where they took Crash!” She looked at Aku with a smile. "Ready for another adventure?". The mask smiled. "Between you and your brother, my existence seems to be a constant adventure."  A past until their home planet was barely a dot crushed under the black canvas of space. 

"I wonder how long it will take to get there." 

[Time Estimation From Sector N to Planet Marcadia: Six Months] 

 

Coco bristled. "I, uh, didn't take that into account." She fiddled with the console.

 

"The universe is a big place after all." Aku replied.

 

[Activate Warp. Recalculating Time. Six Hours]

 

"Aha! That's more like it!" That was when she noticed Aku floating next to her, was it possible for a mask of wood to look pale? No wait that's wrong...

 

"I can see through you!" Coco exclaimed, pointing at the mask. "Whats going on?"  His eyes were closed and for a moment Aku didn't say anything.

 

"A-Aku?" 

 

"I was afraid this would happen." the masks eyes opened, a somber look in his glowing eyes. "But I am afraid I won't be able to come with you on your journey."

 

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued


End file.
